


I'll never stop writing slutty Lance fics

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: Kinktober 2018 [17]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cock Slut, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fucking Machines, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Multi, Other, Prostitution, Xenophilia, bc he's into it but like, it's a desperate situation, slut lance, so who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:56:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Lance gets stuck on an alien planet and is desperate to raise money to get back to Voltron he does the only thing there that he can get a ride for.Warning for dubcon if you didn't read the tags





	I'll never stop writing slutty Lance fics

Lance wriggled gently in the contraption that held him 'captive'. Technically he could get out if he tried, but that would get rid of all the credits he'd earned. Two hours. Then he'd have a ride back to Voltron. Just two more hours.

Lance groaned as another alien released deep inside of him. It felt weird and sticky, but he could take this.

He had to take this.

A new person came up, slipping into his wide open hole, fucking him roughly. Lance whimpered softly, drooling a bit as the alien dug its claws into Lance's thighs.

Once the pain got too much Lance squeezed the lever in front of him, summoning two guards to take the alien off him. It meant they each got a free turn, but worth it because who knew if that guy would've kept going and seriously hurt him. As it was his thighs were bleeding pretty bad. They were bandaged poorly by one of the guards as the other pushed inside, growling in pleasure and pounding into him.

Lance smirked and closed his eyes. Time went faster that way it seemed. The guards took their turns before leaving him for the next customer and the cycle of aliens and cum continued.

X X X X X X X X

Fifteen minutes left. Lance whimpered and gripped the hand holds, glad he couldn't see whatever horrendous feeling creature happened to be fucking him now. Their skin was rough and calloused. Possibly just because that's how the species was, but Lance wasn't sure.

Finally it was over. Cum dripping down his thighs as he sighed in relief. If he was lucky maybe nobody else would-

A cock thrust into him without even a warning, fucking him like no one had all day. Hitting his prostate every thrust and making him moan even as open as he was.

"F-Fuckk-!" He whimpered, rocking back on the newcomer who didn't seem to be letting up on him. "Mngh!"

"Slut." The stranger grabbed Lance's hair and dragged him up to whisper into his ear. "Just begging for it, aren't you?"

"Fuck.." Lance sobbed, melting into his arms. "Keith..."


End file.
